1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to on-line lottery games, and more specifically to an on-line lottery game method with interactively selected lottery and game player game indicia.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lottery games are a popular and successful means by which public lotteries have been able to generate revenues for use in the public good. The known types of lottery games include pre-printed scratch-off or “instant win” lottery games and on-line games. The known types of on-line games have traditionally comprised “lotto” type games, which require that a game player fill out a game play ticket with a series of lottery play numbers thereon, and/or designate a “quick pick” in which the numbers to play are selected for the player. The lottery play slip is scanned into a lottery terminal, typically a stand-alone terminal, whereupon a ticket is authorized by the lottery system and printed at-the lottery terminal. These known types of on-line games are conducted on a weekly or twice weekly basis by individual states or by multi-state lottery organizations, for example, the Power Ball and Mega Millions lottery games played in the United States. Similar national and regional games exist in a great many foreign nations as well.
In the effort to promote the popularity of lottery games and thus improve lottery sales and revenues, the lottery authorities have been looking for ways to expand the reach of on-line lottery games beyond the known types of on-line games. Accordingly, the need exists for new on-line lottery game methods adapted for quick and easy game play for encouraging greater player participation as well as the ability to play when, where, and as desired by the game player rather than waiting for a scheduled draw. Moreover, there is also a need for an on-line lottery game that uses symbols or game indicia in addition to or in lieu of text for offering game play to any game player, regardless the native tongue or language(s) spoken by any such game player.